Earning Master's Rewards
by Lolligal99
Summary: When you're under control of Master Len, you must earn his pleasure. It isn't simply handed out... neko!RIn
1. Good Morning

**Wow, I've been writing a lot in the past twenty four hours! I found the first two paragraphs of this last night in my email drafts (basically my graveyard for unfinished stories), and decided to continue it. I will admit that this story is a bit strange, and if you've been reading my story [I Am Not Useless], this is pretty much the total opposite! You'll see what I mean. I'll warn you that Rin is a bit OOC, but I felt like I had to portray her character the way I did for this story to work.**

**Well, without further ado, here's chapter 1! Enjoy!**

In the enormous manor at the edge of Crypton Boulevard, the only sounds that could be heard were of faint breathing and the tiny, rare birds in the garden chirping. All these small sensations stirred the small, delicate neko girl that belonged to the master of the house from her deep sleep. Soft, mocha brown ears perking up, and eyes slowly flickering open, the pet was soon conscious of the sunlight streaming in just the right dosage through the drapes covering the tall bedroom window. Yawning and stretching out in her little kitty bed, the girl glanced over at her sleeping Master. Smiling sweetly, she padded across the room to his bed, the bell on her collar jingling with every movement.

When she reached the angelically handsome man, she began automatically covering his hand, half-drooping off the bed, with a mixture of gentle licks and excited kisses. Rin loved her master, and wished for nothing more than to please him and to earn his praise. And sometimes even a treat. Just the thought of master's rewards was enough to send shivers of pleasure down her spine, and result in her purring softly against the smooth skin of his hand.

"Mmm... Someone's happy this morning." Master Len murmured, slowly waking to the feeling of his precious pet's display of affection. In return, he traced his hand down her cheek, taking in all of her familiar features. Those wide, crystalline blue eyes, that light pink blush, and slight curl of her smiling lips, raised with excitement.

Patting a spot next to him on the soft, oversized bed, Len matched that smile with an innocent, gentle one of his own. Or at least that's what Rin saw. Little did she know, the smile was really one of mischief and hunger. Hunger that only she, and her adorable ignorance could fill. If you looked at the two in the room, pet and master, from the inside of their souls, it would be hard to tell who was the real animal.

"Up," Len commanded simply, and Rin obeyed promptly, climbing onto the bed and snuggling up to her master.

Smile widening, Len stroked the tiny girl's soft hair, pressing a gentle kiss into it before sliding his lips over her ear to whisper the words he spoke to her every morning. "Are you ready to be a good girl for Master today?"

The animalistic man almost laughed when he felt his pet shiver at his words, even though she had heard them a hundred times. Blushing slightly, she reached up at kissed her master's cheek before replying in a soft voice, "Yes, Master."

Sometimes it scared Run, the way her master spoke so seductively, his breath tickling her soft skin. But it was a strange, lovely fear; almost addicting. It was something Rin was helplessly confused about, and her Master intended to keep it that way.

Moving meticulously, Len licked down his girls long neck, stopping above her collarbone and nipping it sharply. A gasp of slight pain escaped Rin's mouth, which was almost immediately enveloped by the same pair of lips that had memorized every micrometer of her body.

A surprised moan was all Rin could manage before kissing her master back gently.

Chuckling, Len grabbed his pet's wrists with one fist, pinning them on the plump yellow pillow above her head and climbed on top of her. The large, regal robe he wore fell in a canopy around the two, his muscular chest glistening with small dots of sweat formed during his aroused actions.

Because there was no way he could deny it. The way his prized possession submitted to him so readily turned him on more than anything else. The more he teased her, the more he taunted her in that intriguing way of his, the more Rin became his for the taking.

Yes, Master Len was a skillful predator.

Without warning, Rin's mouth was invaded my her master's tongue, the intoxicating flavor of him flooding her senses, making her indefinitely want him.

After applying one last vicious kiss to her lips, Len rose up a bit to admire his handiwork, a panting girl spread out on the bed so willingly underneath him.

"Tell me what you want, my dear pet," Len tempted, spinning his words out like fabric on a poisonous pinwheel, just begging her to fall under his spell with one fingerprick.

Still gasping from the strength of the kisses, Rin reached up and tangled her left hand in Len's soft mane of hair that hung loosely to his shoulders. This was her favorite way to see her master, wild and unclaimed, ferocity in his eyes.

"I want you, Master. I want you to... fill me." The girl blushed at her own words, knowing her master was completely aware of their meaning.

Unknown to Rin, this was Len's favorite way to see her her as well. He had full control of what would happen next. Rin was at his mercy. Was he ready quite yet to satisfy her? He WAS her master after all...

An evil smirk painting his lips, the master replied, "Well, if that's what you want," he paused to give suspense to the girl staring up at him with hopeful eyes, "you'll have to please me well today. Remember, Rin, my rewards must be earned.

With that, the cruelly clever man crawled off of his pet emotionless, sashaying to his master-bathroom in a way to display to Rin what she wanted-no- needed to earn. The prize at stake.

Poking his head out the attached room and looking at the awestruck girl paralyzed on his bed, Len provided closure to the conversation.

"You are dismissed."

**Sooo...tell me what you think! It was really fun writing Len this way, and honestly, I could see him doing this! Lol. So, if you have time, please leave a review and tell me if you want me to continue it. Thanks for reading!**


	2. A Punishment

**Here's Chapter 2! Thank you all so much for your reviews, follows, and favorites! To think when I started typing this out of boredom I was considering scrapping it. But I'm glad you guys like it, and I tried to update quickly for you. This chapter turned out much longer than I thought it would, and I surprised myself by writing this much. This is the chapter were the BDSM content starts coming in, and I hope it's good because this is really the first time I've written something like it. Anyways, enjoy!**

The rustling of the wind chimes outside the screen glass door awoke Len from the mid-day nap he had been taking on the leather loveseat in the parlor. For a second he was confused, not recalling ever falling asleep, but he answered his own question when he noticed the book on his lap.

Chivalry of the Modern Man

The young man smirked, setting the book to the side. His mother had sent it to him in the mail a few days ago, soon after her visit to his estate. She had left mumbling something about "respect issues" or some malarkey of the sort. While this was the least of Len's concern (weren't women drawn by his bluntness?), he decided to read into it just to humor his mother. The book was all about holding doors, laying jackets down over puddles, etc- nothing to write home about. Personally, he was content with his snide remarks and overall sarcastic attitude.

Running a hand though his hair and gradually breaking through the sheen of grogginess left over from sleep, Len contemplated what to do next. It was three-thirty, so the afternoon was still young. Thoughts of Rin flooded his mind. Earlier that day, she had been trying her best to keep her master happy, bringing him the occasional banana, sitting quietly and letting him pet her for as long as he liked, and other small acts of obedience. He smiled, deciding to find her and see what she was up to. Maybe even get a chance to test that obedience. He had a few games in mind...

Assuming she was in the garden, that was the first place Master Len checked. Sure enough, there she sat it a sunny patch of grass, a brightly colored miniature bird at her feet. As mentioned before, the birds in the garden belonged to a fairly rare, high dollar breed that Len kept in the garden for decorative purposes. In the right environments, the birds were rather fertile, keeping their breed sufficient, and unlikely to die out completely. Still, Len only allowed his pet to kill one every other month. He knew it was instinctive for her, but because of the expense, this seemed to be a fair compromise. But it wasn't due time for another bird yet, and Rin knew that.

As Len walked up to were Rin was sitting, the girl automatically assumed a kneeling position, looking up at her master nervously. The expression on her face was the picture of guilt.

"M-master?" The girl struggled to speak, trying to assess the severity of her master's anger.

Len maintained a relatively placid aura about him, There was no use though already thinking about what his actions would be minutes later.

"You killed it?" He asked for confirmation.

Rin nodded solemnly, knowing that Len was clearly disappointed, and she hated herself for this. She had tried so hard to be well-behaved, and this sudden outburst of instinct had ruined her streak. She couldn't even look him in the eye.

Len placed two fingers under her chin, lifting it so she was forced to meet his gaze. "You know the rules, Rin. What do you think I should do now?"

There was no use in her begging for forgiveness or trying to gain his sympathy in some petty way. That was the game of those who lacked devotion. Rin simply did not fall into that category, nor did she wish to.

"You should punish me, Master," Rin paused for a moment before adding, "Shall I go retrieve your corrector?"

The "corrector" was the term Len gave his riding crop, as he felt it had a better ring to it. He smiled inwardly, impressed with Rin's response.

"Yes, Rin," Len responded, watching as Rin curtsied, added the customary, "As you wish, Master," and crossing the garden to carry out her orders.

In a couple minutes she returned, looked at her master with slightly glossy eyes, and shakily, though not at all hesitantly, placed the corrector in hs hands.

Running a hand across the rod, Len looked at Rin, a sideways smile on his face. "Rin? This implement, does it... scare you?" He punctuated the sentence by bringing it down loudly in his hand, causing his pet to wince slightly.

"It does, Master," She responded slowly. This wasn't a lie. The sound it made when it connected with her bare skin. The way it stung and reddened her skin without leaving any real scars. The thought in her mind every time it struck that it was a result of h disappointing the man she loved and respected. Rin hadn't lied to her master. It scared her.

"It scares you, but you weren't the least bit hesitant to bring it to me. Why is that?" He asked, beginning to pace in a circle around Rin.

Rin wished her master would end this seemingly pointless line of question, but obedient as always, she patiently answered him. "Master Len-sama, it is my duty as your pet to please you. My actions clearly displeased you, going against my duty. I must accept my punishment no matter what."

Pausing his pacing, Len lowered his lips to her ear, whispering, "Your answer pleases me. Now, let's get this over with."

Allowing him to lead her inside, RIn was taken to a small room attached their bedroom. Opening the door that could have easily been mistaken as one to a walk-in closet, Len gestured for Rin to enter. The girl walked into the noticeably chilly room, her master following close behind her and shutting the door.

Before proceeding any further, Len placed two strong hands on Rin's shoulders and looked her in the eye seriously.

"You are to accept your punishment quietly. A sound, and you'll get extra correction," Len paused to swat the crop gently against her upper hip in warning. He continued, "When I feel you have learned your lesson, and only then," He emphasized his next words by sliding his hands down her sides and giving the softest kiss to her cheek, "I will help ease the pain a bit."

Rin shivered with mixed feelings that went along with anticipation of both the punishment and what would come afterwards.

Her master withdrew his hands and crossed the room to a small box he kept in the corner. Grabbing the box ad bringing it over to where Rin stood in the middle of the room, he pulled out a few items.

"Hands up," He commanded, binding he hands with a pair of metal cuffs that fit snugly around her wrists. He then connected then to two hooks on the ceiling, forcing Rin to stretch on the tips of her toes in order to keep contact with the ground.

Len walked behind Rin to unzip the back of her strapless yellow sundress, which had a white lace belt around it's middle that tied in a big bow in the back. It slipped off easily onto the ground, then Len picked it up, folded it, and set it on the ground by the door.

A bright pink blush found its way to Rin's cheeks at being almost completely exposed to her master, even though it wasn't the first time.

Next, Len attached a metal spreader bar directly above her ankles, fastening them firmly apart so he could tell how she was... reacting... to her punishment. And there was no way for her to hide it.

Looking at Rin, turned on at seeing her this vulnerable, he tapped the corrector against her calf. "You ready to start?"

"Yes, Master," Rin started, mentally preparing herself for the pain ahead. "I am ready to receive my punishment."

With that, he struck her lower legs sharply, slowly working his way up, giving five strikes to each section of each of her leg. Rin stayed still and quiet as a statue despite the pain, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. It stung, but somehow it gave her a different feeling as well. Helpless and at her master's mercy, so completely his, this aroused her in a twisted way.

Once the master got to Rin's mid-thigh, he switched from her outer to inner leg, striking hard against the more soft skin there, eventually starting to hit the area just below her more intimate parts. One miss-aimed blow grazed that spot, causing her to wince, struggling to keep silent.

Smirking and pausing his assault on her smooth, golden skin, Len noticed dampness coming through his girl's frilly light blue panties. Assessing the moisture with his finger, he looked up at Rin with a sadistic grin. "My, my. You dirty girl. Shall I clean you up?"

The deep redness in Rin's cheeks increased even more as Len slid her underwear down to her ankles with his teeth.

He soon saw more wetness dripping down her leg, and dabbed at it with his smooth, experienced tongue. Len worked thoroughly, lapping up the liquid, mewling softly at the sweet taste of Rin. He wanted to taste every last drop, all the way to it source. When he got there he began to lick in and out the folds at a painfully slow pace. The cat-girl at that moment simply lost all her composure, letting out a moan of sheer pleasure.

She was instantly alerted of her mistake by a hard crack of the crop against her behind. Tears gathered in her eyes at the mix of overwhelming pleasure being denied from her, and the pain of the hardest blow she'd received in the last half hour.

Len got behind Rin once again, and wrapped a ghost-like arm around her waist, snaking his hand down to the still helplessly wet nub between her legs. Clamping his hand tightly around it, he whispered huskily, "This part seems to be betraying you at the moment. Should I punish it for you?"

Not giving her time to reply, he unclamped his hand, then brought it down sharply on the area it had been covering, the area Len felt he owned completely.

Rin took a deep intake of breath accompanied by a slight groan. Though the slap had stung, it was really more gratifying than painful. For her noise, she was once again awarded a strike of the corrector to her thigh, harder this time. A few more slaps of his hand, same as the first, were given. Noticing the sweat covering his pet's skin, accompanied by her shallow breathing, Len could tell she was enjoying this a bit too much for his liking.

"My sweet little kitten, am I indulging you too much?" He purred into her ear, dragging his nail over her clit in an effort to trip her up and prove himself right. But Rin held the urge to moan again, as pressing as it was.

"Good girl!" Len praised, gently kissing the base of her neck. "But I still think I need to keep this going a bit longer."

Rin's master reached down in the box next to him, grabbing a wooden paddle and pressing it to her bottom to show her what he had in mind.

"You had to be corrected twice extra for moaning, so you'll get twenty with this, ten for each. Count for me"

Len it the paddle hard against Rin's sweat-dampened skin, and the girl quickly responded with a concise, "One".

The next nine were as hard as the first, and Rin was having a hard time keeping her toes on the ground because of the force. Len placed his free hand on her firm, flat stomach to steady her.

"Halfway there, angel. After you count, beg for another."

Another blow, even harder than the previous ones found its way to her bottom, darkening it even more.

"Eleven. Please, Master. I need another." She gasped out, hoping her words pleased her demanding master.

After finishing up with the last few smacks, Len set down the paddle, walked in front of his pet, and captured her lips in a kiss of forgiveness.

"Rin, have you learned your lesson?" Len questioned, running a hand through Rin's silky hair.

"Yes, Master. Please forgive me," She spoke between forced gasps.

Len smiled warmly at the precious girl in front of him, caressing her abused skin with his gentle touch. "Of course I forgive you. Now," He started working to free Rin's limbs from their restraints. "Are you ready for some positive reinforcement?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think. I hope you like how the story's going. See you next chapter!**


End file.
